


Wouldn't stop if I could

by ventrue_antitribu



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Drabble, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventrue_antitribu/pseuds/ventrue_antitribu
Summary: (oh it hurts to be this good)Just a quick drabble for OC kiss week of my Kedar/Sage and my friend's Benny.





	Wouldn't stop if I could

There was blood on the man’s mouth - cresting his jaw and cheek, seeping from his brow and smeared along the bridge of his nose. Kedar admires this from their spot behind the bar, how the red sheen alternated washed out and saturated in the pulsing lights. Everything is blurred at the edges but that’s just the nature of the locale, but nonetheless Kedar has no difficulty focusing on the man as he bellies up to the bar and hunches, resting his chin on his fists, elbows on the bartop. 

Kedar had never had difficulty focusing on him, more than any of the other regulars - had shared a few mostly anonymous dances among throngs of grinding, fevered bodies. Something about the way his eyes - a deep, gleaming shade between garnet and wine - held a well of sorrow beneath a veneer of hard intensity drew Kedar in. In, and now forward for the first time to the bar for introductions. The man is drumming his wrapped fingers idly, staring back at Kedar with a curled lip and flared nostrils; a look that says ‘are you actually going to do your job’ but also that he’d caught them staring.

“What’ll it be?” Kedar drawls, pushing a long strand of oil slick black hair behind a heavily pierced ear and proffering a glass with sleight of hand flourish. The man cants his head.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen you behind the bar before.”  
“Ah - I just started tonight.” They extend their ungloved right hand. “Kedar,” And let the introduction hang at the mercy of the man’s reticence.  
“Benny,” He offers back after a passing moment of eyeing Kedar’s thin, outstretched fingers warily before accepting the handshake with a slight but firm tug that brings a strange smirk to Kedar’s scarred lips. From this distance they can tell that not all of the blood is Benny’s own. How exciting.

“Oh, Rusty Nail.” Benny watches Kedar, still wary, as they measure out the whiskeys and fill a glass with ice. They work quickly and with just enough style, but periodically glance up and scan the crowd with an intense scowl.  
“So how’d you get-” Kedar gestures to their face with the knife they’d been using to slice peeling from a lemon. “All that mess.”  
Benny stiffens and curls his fingers around the glass as Kedar slides it towards him. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” He grumbles - but actually he says, “You know how it is.”  
Kedar smiles lazily and arches a brow. “I would like to know, it’s why I asked. Maybe I don’t know how it is.” And Benny stares pointedly at the wealth of scars crossing Kedar’s features.  
“How’d you get those?”  
“Mm, fair enough - but I will tell you, if you really wanna know.” Their emerald eyes flash mysteriously before a jolt of concern interrupts their cocky demeanor. 

“Hey!” A burly man shouts, muscling his way past the half door to the bar and towards Kedar. This would be a far more familiar face for any recurring patron. This was, as a matter of fact, the bartender. Where he’d been was hard to say but now he was nearly within grabbing distance of Kedar, who slides their hand into the front pocket of the apron and quickly fishes out the tips they’d collected in the rightful worker’s absence. They stuff them into a pocket and abandon the apron in a smooth motion, flinging themselves over the bar gracefully.  
Up to this point, Benny had merely observed the burgeoning altercation with a slight, confused smile. He reaches for his drink once more but before he can lift it, Kedar wraps their fingers around his hand and pulls him from the barstool, spiriting him away up a flight of metallic stairs that led to the upper lounges before he had much of a chance to respond. Whoever this was, they didn’t seem to have any darker purpose or intentions. Not that this was really a measure anyone could be trusted by. 

Maybe Benny was just curious. Just bored. Besides, were they to try and mug him he had very little doubt that the fight he’d give would make it anywhere within the realm of a worthwhile pursuit. Kedar was certainly interesting. In their own way. Kedar keeps a swift lead, ducking corners and around pillars then towards the back wall and along it. They’d released their grip on Benny for the most part, their fingertips more ghosting his skin as guidance than force.  
“What the fuck are you doin’-” And the pair burst out onto the upper platform of the fire escape. 

“Killing time,” Kedar breathes, leaning over the railing and staring down at the alleyway far below. The buzz of traffic and the slight breeze that chills the humid night ease the tension that feathers the muscles of Kedar’s jaw. They turn towards Benny. Benny who is alternating between eyeing the way down from the platform and glaring at the impostor bartender and his quasi-kidnapper. “You look like you want to hit me.”

“Fuck - should I not? Of course I fuckin’ do, man! What the hell is wrong with you.” An imperative statement that left no room for an answer. Not that Kedar had one, really.  
“Everyone gets bored sometimes, yeah?” Kedar purrs, laughing airily and running a hand through their hair.  
“In this fucking city? No - make yourself goddamn useful! There’s tons of shit to do.” Benny gestures curtly towards the skyline and shakes his head, utterly exasperated and - and something. Kedar’s surly grin and the strange glint in their dark, dark eyes hold contagious implications.  
“And besides - you never answered my question. And I never answered yours.” Kedar gestures for Benny to join them against the railing. “Let’s restart. You said your name was Benny, yes? I’m-”  
“Kedar.” Benny joins them against his better judgement. Against any better judgement. Maybe it’d be nice to just have someone to talk to. “Got’em fighting. Y’know, there’s that local cat colony out in the junkyard back in the east ward. Some goddamn bastards were taking pot shots at’em with air rifles so I took their fucking air rifles.”

Kedar tilts their head back and closes their eyes, smiling. “Ah. Good.” Benny watches them lean back further over the railing, their long hair swaying. They had a nihilistic charm. “And you really wanna know about me?”  
“Yeah, I guess I’ll bite.”  
“Oh, do.”  
Benny falls silent, curls his lip. Kedar opens an eye to peer at him and furrows their brow with concern.  
“Alright. But you’re not gonna believe me.” Kedar runs a thumb along the scar that drags from their upper lip to a solid split over their damaged left eye.  
“I really, really doubt that.”  
Kedar laughs again and turns to look down at Benny, tilting their head to one side. They reach for one of Benny’s hands which firmly grips the railing of the fire escape and thread their fingers through his. Benny doesn’t seem to process this yet, doesn’t even tense. Kedar draws his hand towards the scar in question. “So this one-”  
Benny frees his hand from Kedar’s loose grip, but not to draw it away. Instead, he presses it against the back of their neck and pulls them down to his height. Kedar offers no resistance, instead resting their elbows over Benny’s shoulders as they are pulled into a rough kiss that lasts only a breath of a second before Benny draws back.

He scowls at Kedar, opening his mouth but still searching for an explanation that he isn’t given time to formulate. Kedar loops a finger into the o-ring of the fashion collar Benny wears and draws him up to his toes, licking their lips and grinning.  
“Oh, no - I am interested. You’re a pretty one,” Benny feels Kedar’s hot breath on his mouth and the hair on the back of his neck stands on end. He threads his fingers in Kedar’s hair, clinging and pressing his body against them for balance as he is pulled into another kiss.  
Kedar brings his other hand to slide beneath Benny’s shirt, nails rasping over the tensed muscles in his back. It was all very fast - but that was how skin was traded in this city. No questions, no guilt, no shame. 

Benny whines into the kiss in response to the slow, rhythmic scratches and he feels Kedar grin before catching their lip between his teeth. Kedar allows this but only for a moment, savoring in the taste of blood and the feeling of Benny’s hips rolling to grind against them. They extend their arm just slightly, using the finger hooked into the collar to ease Benny back down onto his feet and force a slight bit of distance between them.

Benny grits his teeth and curls his lip, sighing with impatience and a sudden hunger. “This was what you wanted, yeah? I saw it from the moment I caught you staring.”  
“Ah - caught! Of course you’re what I want, Benny.” Kedar grins. “But I told you - I get bored, so bored. Why not make a game of it?” Kedar leans some of their weight forward, tugging down on the loop in the collar and guiding Benny to his knees. Benny keeps his hands in their hair all the while, giving them little option but to kneel over him - and they don’t seem to mind. Kedar presses most of their weight on one knee against the outside of Benny’s leg. Their other knee rests gently on the crotch of his pants and the hardened cock beneath the fabric.  
They alternate application of pressure that earns them a harsh yank of their hair and bite their lower lip against a trill of delight. 

Kedar draws Benny closer, close enough that his mouth is level with their collar so that they can feel it when he hisses, “Damn, man - c’mon. Stop fucking with me.”  
“Leave a mark,” The quietly spoken order is Kedar’s only response and Benny half groans, half growls before catching the skin of Kedar’s neck between his lips and teeth, sucking, biting down harder at the feeling of pressure against his crotch once more. He yanks at Kedar’s hair and they stifle a moan against his temple, stroking his own hair.

Kedar doesn’t need to see the broken capillaries or the blood flowering beneath their pale skin to know Benny had done exactly as he was told. They hiss delightedly, “Good, good.” And yank his chin up with the collar and now with a grip on his hair. Kedar presses their mouth to Benny’s and breathes another ecstatic, hitching sigh as they pry his lips apart and slide their tongue past. It’s a breathless, heavy kiss - more pressure applied, now met by arching and grinding from Benny that sees Kedar withdraw said pressure entirely, followed shortly by their withdrawal from against his mouth.  
“Ah, not yet,” Kedar smiles coldly, dark green eyes flashing a warning - or perhaps it’s something more like a promise.


End file.
